


Mr. Director

by Readerinsertfanfiction



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction
Summary: Prompt: What if MC happens to be an employee at C&R?
Relationships: Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 89





	1. Mr. Director

Amused you put away your phone, eyes trained on the screen in front of you as you picked up where you left off your work.

Everyday, throughout the day you had been receiving messages from a bunch of strangers. Strangers that had forcefully initiated you into their little group in which you were their designated party organiser. A position of responsibility and importance it seemed, making you wonder why they trusted you so easily.

However, that wasn’t your biggest concern. To your great hilarity your boss; Jumin Han was part of this little group, having grilled you down about your reliability and done everything he was so famous for in the office. Ironic, seeing as he had no idea that you were one of the many employees within the great company he was about to inherit. Even more ironic since you have been performing well for years, making the questions about your capability to organise a little party almost insulting.

You persisted, however. Jesting back in a way you would never dare into his face, getting bolder and braver as you found out about his obsession with his cat, gaining an understanding of all the cat projects that tend to pass by fruitlessly. Above all you found out that his assistant wasn’t any better off, despite Jaehee being an object of envy for many. You had learned that there was little to envy her for.

There was no room to show that understanding, however. Not if you wanted to keep your identity a secret, still. Especially not when the devil himself decided to visit your department just after that you had flustered him so in the chat.

Curse your playful personality. Curse your manager for summoning you to give a presentation. A presentation to your boss and coincidentally also the same person you have been flirting with excessively in anonymity.

Curse your playful personality.

Shuffling your way into the conference room you just hoped that neither Jaehee or Jumin would connect the dots between RFA and you.

It seemed that you had run out of luck, however. As soon as the first greeting passed your lips Jumin sat up, a strange glint in his eyes as he halted you.

“That voice…” he trailed off before halting himself. Flinching you knew that he had recognised you already, as the two of you had exchanged phone calls a few times before.

“Jaehee, can you room in five minutes into my schedule after this presentation?” the male suddenly announced as he crossed his arms, signalling with another look that you were good to continue. For now.


	2. Cat Talk

You had been spared a trial with mr. Han after your presentation. Busy as always Jumin had to run off elsewhere again as soon as you finished, however, that didn’t mean you were left off the hook. You had barely let go of a sigh and your phone alerted you of an incoming text. **  
**

_‘I will speak to you in my office after I return.’_

No option given, just a command as was typical with the Han boss. Any other day you would have teased him, poked some fun at the way he wrote, or how he phrased himself but right now? Feeling the blade of the guillotine closing in you wondered how you were going to talk yourself out of this situation. 

The hours counting down to the meeting were dreadful as your mind kept on mulling over the many possibilities and scenarios that could possibly play out. Was Jumin angry that you hid from him in plain sight? Or that you had teased him so relentlessly in the chatrooms? Was he planning on firing you, or was he planning on getting back at you in the worst possible way? It was hard to tell with the usually stoic man and with your mind running a mile per hour it only got worse. 

_‘Change of plans, a driver will pick you up.’_

Startled you almost threw away your phone, wondering what it was that mr. Han had in planning for you. Taking you out? Your mind that had just found peace with the fact that you were probably losing your job instead went to other scenes, other more tender scenes. A blush ran across your face as you tried to shake the thoughts out of your mind, telling yourself not to get your hopes up. Even if it sounded like the perfect Cinderella story. 

What you didn’t expect was to meet a cat, however. A familiar one, pure white with the bluest eyes. There had been indeed a driver to pick you up, driving you over to Jumin’s apartment where Elizabeth the third was waiting, waiting without his owner. 

“Oh, hi there Elizabeth,” you tried to have a conversation with the cat, hoping to calm your nerves as you waited for her owner to come home. “Looking beautiful as always,” you continued, though the cat only gave you an empty look in the eyes 

Laughing nervously you rubbed the back of your head, the tension still in the room though the cat couldn’t tell. “I’m [Name],” you introduced yourself lamely but realising that you were still talking to a cat. “Ah, but you probably know me as [Username],” you continued, letting go of a deep sigh at your own patheticness. 

Crouching down you slowly moved closer to the cat, wondering if she would allow you to touch her. Though unmoving Elizabeth the third seemed to be appraising you and you lost your courage to touch the fluffy fur.

“What do you suppose your owner wants from me?” you sighed in defeat, head falling onto your knees. “He can’t hate me, right? Why else would he invite me to the apartment and even leave me alone with you?” you continued, eyes peeking at the feline who finally gave a meow back. 

“Do you think so?” you continued to muse, to which Elizabeth meowed again. Nodding you let go of a huff as you balled your fists. “I think you are right, yes. Wow, Elizabeth, there is indeed no equal to you!” 

Meowing again Elizabeth the third moved past you, gracefully leaping towards something behind you. Turning around to follow the cat you fell down onto your behind in horror and shock as a familiar suit came into view. 

Jumping into Jumin’s embrace the feline rubbed her head against her owner’s arm before giving you another look, as if mocking you for your folly as you realised that her responses hadn’t been for you. 

“Good to see you made it,” Jumin started, eyes turned towards his beloved pet as he scratched Elizabeth behind her ears. “I agree with you, Elizabeth the third is extraordinarily, though I wish you call her by her full name,” the man continued without missing a beat, steely eyes meeting yours. 

“Ahaha, Jumin,” you squealed, straightening up as you quickly got to your feet. “H-how much did you hear?” you tried, hoping that it was only the last bit. 

A smile played across the handsome heir’s face, a wicked glint following and you knew the answer before he even said the word.

“Everything.”


End file.
